The Love Story of Casey and Dean
by Chips03
Summary: SinCity AU. Dean gets out of the Crossroads deal. Gordon get screwed over by the brothers.
1. At First Sight

**A/N : Originally a Oneshot. I really liked the bartender, so now, I'm going to make her live. So…the story and slightly AU but there are spoilers for Sin City. I do not own Supernatural ( I wish I did )**

**The Humane Demon**

"Damn it" he cursed out loud in his head. Not only did he fail to exorcise the demon back to hell, he's stuck here with her. Dean only hoped that Sam would reach here first while he might just spend some quality time with Casey.

"We might as well be civil" Casey suggested. Dean seemed to ponder this. Sure she is pretty, but nevertheless a possessed girl. Dirty thoughts flew from him as he only saw her as a demon – an evil. He sat on a barrel, looking at his own surroundings. Rocks piled up the basement and there were neither windows nor reception. The air is mostly stale and musty, with a slight stench of blood from Riche's murder the day before. If not for his sensitive nose of the smell of blood, he might not even notice it. Luckily, the tiny little chimney-sized opening provided some form of ventilation.

They talked about the current situation, a war without a front, without a leader ,without the tyrant, Azazel. Stupid bastard had a name. Yellow eyed demon suited him more. He was sneaky, possessed his father even acted like him. Such a creature like him should not have even existed, let alone be named. Casey mentioned that all the escaped demons are now fighting for ground as chaos ruled the earth since Sam, the chosen 'adversary' as Ruddrick has put it, is not quite up to the position. Dean was silently happy about this though. He would prefer to face the chaos with his Sam than a world of darkness led by an evil brother he once knew and protected.

He admitted that selling his soul to the devil was rather…liberating. He could now put his life at the war front and be reckless since there was no future to worry about. In addition, he need not control his unhealthy indulgence in greasy food and chocolates. Bobby once chided him for having bacon cheese bagel for breakfast but he "ain't sweatin' the cholesterol".

Looking at Casey once again, Dean could not help but feel a connection between the two of them. Though a demon, she did not seem cold hearted like Meg or the Seven Deadly Sins. She had feelings of loyalty, love, admiration, faith. It made Dean wonder if demons and humans were any different. Yes, they were more scheming, with freaky powers and unnatural black eyes, but they too worshipped a God of their own, Lucifer, and had families and lovers. He could remember that he had pissed off the yellow eyed demon by 'killing' his daughter and son. Also, for the record, Casey was ready to follow Sam in the war until the big plan fell apart.

Out of the blue, Dean asked Casey, " Hey can I ask you a question?"

"I'm an open book" replied Casey.

"How is it like down there" he asked casually, though deep down he really felt that it is an important question. He was curious, maybe afraid. No one will be down there with him except for those demons he had ticked off all his life. Even his dad had already climbed out of Hell. Casey then remembered that Dean had gotten a one way ticket down there.

Her eyes are filled with fear as she says, "Oh, you won't get the presidential suite…why do you think we want to come up here". There, his question is answered. Hell is a place of constant agony, torture, devastation. Dean shuddered at the thought of it.

Casey broke the silence, "You're…likable".

Dean was astounded at her words. "Whoa, a demon likes me… I don't know how to respond to that".

"You could say 'thanks" Casey suggested and Dean gave an appreciative nod. She was the first pretty girl/demon that had ever liked him for who he was, not like some other girls he charmed or some other demon who would kill at the sight of him. For that once in a long time, he felt that he was worth something. Casey had openly expressed that she thought he was brave when he made that deal even if the others thought it was stupid. She had her own mind, not some sickening lackey of Azazel. He was kind of glad that she referred to him as a tyrant. It roughly meant that she hated him to a certain extent as well.

He might just agree with Casey that humans aren't "a lovable bunch". All the poltergeist, shape shifters, murderers, and the list go on, they are all of mankind, with a human heart but with no conscience, only anger and selfishness. Demons and humans kill, so why is it that demons should be sent to hell just because they have abilities but not humans? So maybe...not all demons are evil, just like not all humans are good. Casey remarked that mankind had killed a number that amazes even them.

As she lazed around in the Devil's Trap, her body moved with elegance, her curves are something to drool over indeed. "My, Dean! If I didn't know the situation, I would have thought that there was lust in your eyes". Actually, there was, but he will never admit it anyway. If not for the circumstances, he would have made friends with her, but right now, they are just from two different worlds.

Faraway, the sound of engine neared and died. The car has stopped. "Sam?" He called out. "Dean! Where are you?" Sam screamed. "Over here! Be careful Sammy" Dean shouted albeit not too loudly. The feeling of hope arised within him yet at the same time he could not bear to leave Casey - not immediately that is. He originally wanted to spend the night talking to Casey, but too wanted Sam to come rescue him. Conflicting emotions struggled within him, threatening to tear him apart.

"Looks like you win" Casey said. She was neither afraid nor angry. It was more like she was fine with the fact that she would die just like that. At that moment, Dean thought she was brave as well.

After a while, the pile of rocks blocking the exit fell and to his surprise, it was the 'holy' priest that came through, but his eyes were of a demonic black. How ironic, really. Casey stopped him from entering the Devil's Trap as he bent down and made a crack, breaking the containment circle. With a flick of a wrist, Dean was flung against the stone wall and crash down onto the empty barrels. He stood up just in time to see the priest and bartender kissing passionately, holding each other by the face, all to engrossed to attend to Dean at the moment. To tell the truth, he was slightly hurt that Casey had a lover. The sight was disgusting, like come on, a holy priest and a sleazy bartender? What an insult to Christianity!

He pointed at the two of them with incredulously, "You two are together?"

"Yes, for centuries" the Father replied as both of them looked at each other lovingly. However, within a split second, Dean was held up above the ground by the neck by the priest as Casey tried to dissuade him from killing Dean as he struggle to breathe through the tight grip clasped around his throat.

"Don't kill him! Let him go!" she screamed.

Dean was touched. Never in his life he'd imagine a demon beg for his life. Before anything was done, Sam rushed in with the Colt and shot the priest in the head. His body convulsed and statics circulated his bullet wound. The light in his eyes went out as he fell to the floor with a loud thud together with Dean.

Dean feared for what is to come. Sam is going to kill Casey. The demon who cared for him. He panicked and adrenaline pumped through his veins as his quickly picked himself up and stood in front of Casey, facing Sam, looking into his eyes. What he saw scared him. Sam's eyes were cold and unfeeling; he just killed a human for goodness sake. The person in front of him was nothing like his sympathetic Sammy. The yellow eyed demon's words ringed in his ears, "A_re you even sure that what you brought back was hundred percent Sammy?_". Maybe Azazel was right. Maybe…..

"Dean! What are you doing?! She's a demon" Sam exclaimed, interrupting his thoughts.

A dark look fell on his face. "Sammy, let her go. We'll just leave ok?" Dean pleaded.

"Have you been brainwashed or something? How do you even know that she wouldn't hurt anyone in future?" Sam retorted.

"Please Sammy, Please…" Dean tried again but to no avail. Sam continued to point the Colt in her direction, ready to pull the trigger at any chance.

Dean isn't going to give him one. Casey made him feel important, admired, or even loved and he was not about to waste her with the Colt and he made a choice. "Casey, leave this body now, GO!...before Sam shoots you" Dean asked with a hint of urgency in his masculine voice. He turned around to look at her, while noting for any movement from Sam. She was surprised, her eyes shone with gratitude. Dean could hear Sam asking him to get out of the way but he could not care less. Hell with the Stockolm Syndrome.

"Thank You Dean. I'll always remember you" and she left as a black smoke through the beautiful girl. She is gone now, but at least she's alive, or sort of and he's happy for that reason alone. Relief filled his mind and Dean kneeled onto the floor as the effects of adrenaline faded away.

A tear slid down the corner of Dean's eye as he swiped it away. He will miss her.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Dean" Sam scolded angrily. Dean knows that Sam will never know how he felt. The loneliness, insecurity he grew up with. The solid mental walls his built masked it all.

"Shut up Sam, like you ever killed Ruby" Dean snared.

* * *

**To be Continued...  
**


	2. The Deal

A/N: Thanks for all reviews.

**Dean Meets Casey Again.**

He drinks in a bar one night all alone, no chicks, no charming smile. Tonight it was just him and an untouched beer. Most often than not he would look around, search for a familiar pair of eyes, a beautiful girl with pale skin and dark hair, who looks after her 'fine body' very nicely.

A jewel-eyed blond approached Dean. "Hey, would you like to buy me a beer…" She fluttered her eyelids seductively at him, "and maybe we can have some fun together later" the sin of lust filling her eyes under the mysterious dim light shining down on them.

She is so attractive and he would have hooked up with her immediately but instead he replied coolly, "nope, maybe next time honey". Dean hadn't let go of Casey. He still thought of her every time he entered a bar, checking out the bartenders, looking into their eyes, searching for something he knew wasn't there. This time, he only stared at the counter, almost giving up on his futile attempt to find Casey. The layer of foam on his beer slowly dissolved as he reminiscence on the night he had with her._ God, she can really leave an impression._ He laughed at the thought knowing what she would say,'a_gain with God, don't think God has anything to do with this_'.

Lost in his own thoughts, he did not notice a lovely brunette with a healthy tan stood before him, separated only by the bar counter. "Hey mister, you look awfully lonely, let me treat you something…" as she bent down and breathed into his ear ,"I can make a really mean Hurricane".

Dean shot up at the sound of the statement. Oh right, his first encounter with Casey where he first had that drink.

_'Dean, since when do you drink Hurricanes?' Sam raised an eyebrow at him. 'I do now' Dean replied with glee as he took the beverage from Casey _

Looking into the bartender, he whispered softly, "Casey? ". The bartender gave him a small smile. "I'll always remember you". The words rang in his ears. That was what Casey had said when she escaped that night.

At that moment, Dean wanted to hug her, so happy that she's right here with him. They chatted all night.

Casey left work early that night and spent it all with Dean in her rented apartment. Right now, though a demon, Casey only wanted to get on with a life. Screw the big plan, screw everything! She was fine with killing but would rather not since it did not benefit her at all. After all, she herself once said "are we any different?" finding satisfaction living like a human, keeping her new host nice and intact.

"You know, when Larizo died…I didn't know what to do" She choked out. "We've been by each other's side for centuries…" and she started to cry. Dean couldn't help but sympathize with her. She'd just lost her lover, her soul mate, her other half.

He put a consoling hand on her shoulder and gently said, "Its ok, let it out".

Dean could still see the same admiration in her eyes, the same faith, and the same loyalty. However, those lovely orbs have somewhat lost its sparkle - the light of love.

"Casey, you are not like the other demons"

"Yea, I guess so"

"Why is it that the other demons hate us humans so much?"

"Why don't you ask that to your kind?"

"Point taken"

They sat in comfortable silence beside each other on the couch for an hour or two, and started talking and talking and talking throughout the night. That was the only time Dean put down his concrete mask, revealing all his insecurities and weaknesses for Casey to see the true him. The real him, not the protective bad-ass jerk of a brother, not daddy's little soldier, not the worthless being the yellow eyed demon seemed to perceive him as. Deep within, Dean had his own dreams; he wanted to be an elementary school teacher, teaching little kids to preserve their innocence, to believe in happy endings. The closest thing he did was to make sure Sam got to be a kid.

"It's kind of cute you know" Casey remarked and smiles sweetly at me with dried tears on her otherwise flawless skin.

"Huh?" Dean questioned.

"Your dream of being a teacher…its very heartwarming" she explained.

"We're so not getting' into this chick flick moment " Dean interrupted.

"Ha, I get it, Okay" and Casey smiles again. Her eyes suddenly widen as if she'd just thought of something important.

"Hey Dean, about your deal…" She trailed of, trying to recall certain information, " I think I can get you out of it" putting her hands under her chin in total seriousness.

"Sammy has been racking his brains for months and suddenly to pop up and says something can actually be done about it?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah" Casey replied lamely "like come on, I am a demon; I do have my own abilities ya know"

"Well, say it…don't just stop there" Dean said impatiently and signaled her to continue.

"The crossroads demon makes deals with people but they are not actually hers to be collected at the end. It means that if you die now, no reaper will come and get you and you'll just be a wandering spirit till your year is up. It also means you are neither bound to her nor her boss until it is time."

"Huh? Still don't get it"

"Let's put it this way. A lady gets pregnant, so the baby is hers, but if you see it in another perspective, she doesn't really hold the child until is born. Meanwhile, she could get a miscarriage or something and then the baby is gone…" Casey's face goes red in embarrassment for the gruesome example but Dean just makes a funny face at her. "Okay, bad example."

"So, what can we do about it?" asked Dean. He didn't really count on getting out of the deal, only wanting to make the best out of his remaining days. However, this time, he actually harbored some hope of surviving it. If it actually works, he swears he would kiss Casey this very moment.

"If you don't mind, I can bind your soul to me and it will free you of the deal. This way, you live, Sam lives" She continued. Her eyes darted around, revealing a hint of guilt. Dean knew that things wouldn't be that easy, not for the Winchesters anyway but he's still grateful for Casey's help.

"So, you're the evil one causing the miscarriage" Dean says and Casey nods. The guilt wasn't because she sort of 'stole' the contract but more of the flaw that came with it. "Okay" Dean paused for a moment "so what's the catch…don't lie because I can see it in your eyes."

Casey let out a deep sigh and finally whispers sadly "If I die, you die too."

* * *

**To Be Continued  
**


	3. The Talk

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Feel free to give comments, good and bad._

**Dean talks to Sam**

Casey watched as the door closed with a soft thud. She stared longingly at the spot where he once stood. She would gladly bind herself to Dean. After all, he had saved her life, but she knew she had to give him time to think. Once bound, there is no turning back, and too late to regret if he ever did. She knew she wouldn't. Demons value loyalty, demons pay their debts, and she owed him.

Dean walked to his car, a million thoughts running though his head. How _is Sam going to take this?_ He knew Sam would reject it. He would most probably start about how demons lie and stuff and that he was the one who told him not to trust Ruby and now he is going to give his sold to another demon? Dean laughed at the thought of that. How ironic, really.

This is different from Ruby's promise. She dangled it in front of Sam and merely says ,"all in its own time" strutting off with a smug on her face while Casey sincerely proposed this to him and gave him all the time he needed in the world to think about it. To think Sam had to question who is more trustworthy.

As much as he loved Casey, Dean loved his brother more. He will talk to him about it and see what happens. They will discuss about it. Dean started the impala and drove back to the motel in solemnity, preparing what he's going to say to Sam when he gets back. When the engine died away, he realised that he didn't really need to tell Sam anything except that Casey can help him out.

* * *

Sam heard the door clicked open as he looked at the clock. It was five in the morning. _Whoa that long, Dean usually came back around 3 after he'__s done….with what he's doing._ Sam would rather not think about what Dean had done in the night with but something is wrong. Sam could tell. His brother was neither drunk nor wasted, he just came back looking sad(?). Dean never revealed such emotions, not in the face of Sam, not to anyone as a matter of fact. 

For a moment, Sam thought that maybe this wasn't Dean. Maybe Dean got possessed when he's out of it. "Christo" Sam blurted and regretted the outburst immediately as Dean gave him a 'what the hell' look.

"Sam, what were you thinking? What's wrong?" Dean looked kind of annoyed but concern evidently written all over his face. However irritated he got with Sam, he would always put Sam's safety first priority. No doubt to that.

"You're acting kinda funny…like come on, you come back at five in the morning looking all emo and depressed. It's so unlike you ya know? I had to be sure." Sam tried to explain the best he could

"Ookay.." Dean paused for a while, with a bemused expression on his face and continued,"well don't let it get to you will ya? I'm going to hit the sack and don't wake me till noon, I need my beauty sleep" and Sam smacked a pillow on his head "Whatever" _He'll tell me when he's ready._ Sam thought to himself. With the overwhelming sense of worry for Dean, Sam couldn't go back to sleep and decided to go for a walk instead. He'd leave a note for Dean and maybe grab some food back when the diner's open.

The walk did nothing to ease his anxiety as he hears a familiar voice calling him from behind. "Sammy, can we talk?" He turned around to see Ruby leaning on a lamppost, wearing a red leather jacket that suited her wavy long blond hair that settled right at her elbows. They were matched with worn out jeans and a grey-striped top, emitted a rock-chick appearance not to be trifled with. He looked around and there was no other being nearby at this time of the day(?).

"It's Sam. Shoot" Sam bluntly replied. If no one's here. He wouldn't cared if he'd shot this bitch. There's nothing to cover up anyway. No point being all jumpy and wary.

"How polite of you" Ruby remarked sarcastically "Anyway, looks like your Dean has gotten a way to wriggle out of the crossroads deal eh?" Sam looks confused.

"What are you talking about, there is no way and you didn't even help him" Sam was getting agitated. Ruby have always gave him hope on getting Dean out of the deal but never did she once go into detail about it, seemingly toying with his feelings for her own guilty pleasure. It wouldn't be long before he loses his cool and do what he does best. '_Killing demons, hunting things, saving people, that's what we do'_ Dean's words rung in his head.

Ruby studied him for a moment. "Ah, Sammy, you don't know, did you?" she gave him a smirk. "I guess Dean didn't tell you. Why don't you go ask him? Seriously, you won't need my help in this." And she disappeared, leaving Sam even more baffled and frustrated then before.

_'__Dean won't tell me, Ruby won't tell me. Who the heck does everyone think I am? __A psychic? _He thought angrily._ '__Don't answer that_ 'Sam mentally noted.

On this way back, he saw that the bakery is open already and glanced at his watch, it was seven thirty in the morning. Time flies when you are brooding away. He couldn't help it, since it was his brother on the line and his destiny in a puzzle.

* * *

Sam bought some donuts back, especially more of those with chocolate peanut topping for Dean's voracious appetite, as well as two cups of coffee. He wouldn't want to talk to a moody, sluggish Dean later. That would be a big NO NO. 

To his surprise, when he got back, he saw Dean sitting on his motel bed, all awake and refreshed as if waiting for Sam to come back.

"Beauty sleep my ass"

"I couldn't sleep" Dean replied.

"Huh? Anything you want to tell me?" Sam asked, hoping that he could get something out of Dean. The suspense is driving him crazy.

"How did you know?" Dean's eyes widen in surprise.

"Had a little meeting with Ruby just now" Sam shrugged.

"News sure spreads fast" Dean commented lamely.

"Spill" Sam Instructed.

"I met Casey, and she told me that I can get out of the Crossroads Deal if I bind my soul to her"

"Dean, you know I won't agree to this"

"I could always try, and since I have only a year, maybe this would give me more time?"

"I didn't rack my brains to get you hooked onto another demon, Dean…I did it to get you OUT of the deal or any other demon deal for goodness sake! Now you are telling me you want another demon taking your soul? This is ridiculous, I won't allow it."

"Sammy, when the my time nears, we've got to take the chance" Dean plainly stated

"We'll see to that when it comes. End of conversation. I bought you some donuts and coffee"

"Thought there was no conversation" Dean says with a mouth full of chocolate donuts

"Shut up and eat" Sam retorted.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

* * *

**TBC Next Chapter : **D**ean turns demonic…in a good way. Please Review.**


	4. Blood to Blood

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed, I really hope you guys keep going on doin' it. It gives me a great sense of achievement.

**Blood to Blood**

Ever since then, he would always see a familiar face in the local bar of every town they were in on a gig. It was always to same expression. Her physical features may be different, but what he sees in her eyes is the same concern, loyalty, faith as he'd seen in a particular bartender at every bar. That's how he knows Casey is watching over him. He never once asked for confirmation, because he didn't need to. He's always served the same drink, the same taste, and the same sensations on his taste buds - The Hurricane. That's how he knows it's her.

Her eyes twinkle at Dean. He returns with a charming smile and she blushes. It seemed that she never settled down with a particular style of host, but always with a great body. As long as it is a nice package, she'd take it and care for it, making sure no damages come to the beautiful of hers. Casey wouldn't want a girl to be bleeding out when she leaves her for another when the duo is finished with their job.

This time the brothers are hunting a Wendigo. It's a simple hunt. Really, but nothing is ever easy for the Winchesters.

_"5 missing Campers in 2 weeks, Police are baffled by the incoherent clues left behind and warns all citizens to stay out of the woods for the time being. Belongings and lodgings of Campers are left ripped and torn, leaving behind no visible prints or traces of possible DNA. Detective Edwards __says, 'we__ think it might be a bear attack but no sightings of such creatures have ever been seen in this town so we're only guessing.'"_

"Hey Dean…this sounds like our kind of thing, you think it's another Wendigo?" Sam asked. Search for gigs have been fruitless as no reports regarding paranormal sightings and unusual death have been reported. This case was definitely much awaited as a bored Dean is never a good thing. He'd be particularly irritating and restless, and Sam would have to put up with his everlasting nonsense.

"Kays" Dean replied and the hunt begins……

* * *

The cold wind blew and Sam shuddered. There was this pit in his stomach that gave him a very bad feeling about this hunt. He didn't know whether it was that they hadn't been on a hunt for three weeks or something. Sam just didn't feel good about this hunt. Dean on the other hand, was ecstatic; he was practically dying to go on the hunt _(no pun intended)_ as he immediately got down to business upon learning about it in the papers. 

It was late at night when they finally found the creature's lair. The brothers were prepared with flare guns in their hands, stealthily they creep into the cave with great caution, noting every single step they took and left markings to track their location. This time, it wasn't M&Ms.

One creak was all it took to alert the Wendigo as it came charging towards the leading party from one of the diverging routes of darkness and stone ground within a second. There was no time to duck. No time to shoot. Only enough to face the hideous creature with looks of disbelief. Unfortunately, it had to be Dean. It's bad enough that he had only one year to live (or less) , now he's being clawed at by the infuriated fugly.

Sam had to think quickly. He lightly scalded the ugly thing, using the flare gun on his bloody haired back. He was afraid that he would burn Dean if he opened full power. He wasn't about to lose Dean. Not now, not ever. '_Casey__' _he thought. No, no time to consider. _Save Dean_

The Wendigo seemed to sense the danger behind him and with a quick turn, he shoved Sam's weapon away and threw him again the stone wall. _Damn that thing is fast_. Sam didn't even have time scream or shout, but he knew that Dean would do it. He would take the opportunity to fry the creature's ass.

Dean saw it turn and understood what his brother was doing. It was his chance now. _Now or never_ With much effort, he grabbed his flare gun at arm's length and fired. Never letting the gun leave its aim till all he could see was fire… and more fire. He felt his arms go slack as blood dripped from his mouth onto his bleeding chest. He swore that the fire before him is just as great as his injuries- pain and more pain. The claw marks were burning into his chest, even after it had turned away. Dean was in so much agony, his vision swayed as his head dropped to the side as he lost consciousness. Blackness stole away his sight, took away his senses and he failed to hear the anxious calls of his brother.

When Sam opened his eyes, he saw a blurred flaming Wendigo. He wasn't sure if it was his concussion or the fading life of the creature. All he knew was that he had to get to Dean- Headache or no headache. Stepping away from the dying fire, he saw his brother, lying by his side, unresponsive. Horror filled every inch of him as Sam shouted out to Dean, hoping to receive any signs of living while he placed his fingers on his neck searching for a pulse that he almost couldn't find.

"Dean, come on" Sam nudged, wishing that Dean would just give a groan or whatever. _Make some noise. Please._ There was none. He picked him up and carried him unsteadily as Sam stood on his feet, knees threatening to buckle any minute. His fear exhausted him, not to mention the concussion from the damn fugly. As he walked, alternating his eyes from his brother and the road ahead, he saw Dean's mouth move.

"What is it, Dean?" _Say it louder_Sam asked softly. All he heard was more gurgling.

"You got to speak up man. I can't hear you" _I can't lose you._He tried again.

"Go..The………..bar" Dean managed to croak. It was barely audible but Sam got the message.

"The bar…now? Like this?" Sam questioned astoundingly. _He was on the verge of death and__ yet__ he wants to go to the bar?_ Sam thought as he wondered why. They couldn't go to the hospital. Not when Hendrickson is hot on their wheels and that hospitalization will make them very vulnerable to the police. They are so screwed. _'Casey'_, her name rung in his ears again. Yes, that's it! The only option now to save Dean but how is he going to recognize her in a bar? For all he knows, she could've possessed another lady screwing around somewhere, but he had no choice. Dean's life is fading away as he considered. _Gosh, this better works_. Sam hoped and drove to the local bar immediately

He carefully laid Dean comfortable in the rear seat; head against the window propped up by a spare folded shirt for cushion as he roughly bandaged his chest to stop the bleeding. Sam left the impala at the doorstep as he entered the bar. He stank of mud and blood but the other clubbers were too wasted to notice, not to forget that they reeked of alcohol as well. Now he's got to find his mystery girl.

* * *

Casey was doing her job pouring beer and mixing drinks, attending to each customer with a smile on her face when she heard the bell ring. Someone had come in. Not that she took note of who; this particular ring had her looking up. Call it fate or coincidence, it was Sam Winchester, shirt brown and bloodied with bits trickling down the side of his head. He was looking for someone and no doubt it was her. Quickly she told her boss that she had to leave to settle some family matters and took the night off whether her employer likes it or not. She would leave. Dean was in trouble, she could smell it in the air Sam walked. 

As she walked in the midst of dancing civilians she spotted Sam, all flustered and lost. Approaching him with one swift stride, she tapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ears, "take me to him, please". Sam looked rather shocked but he obliged anyway. His brother's life was at stake.

The pair left the crowd without a sound and Casey finally spoke up, "you got to let me do this, I can help him, I owed him". Her eyes went shiny, tears falling freely down her beautiful face as she saw Dean lying motionlessly in the impala. Her heart broke to see him like this.

Sam was bewildered by the humane emotions Casey portrayed upon seeing his brother. He wouldn't have believed Dean if he hadn't seen it himself. He was right; Casey is different from other demons. He could trust her.

Together, they brought Dean to Casey's rented apartment and cleaned him up s much as possible, revealing what looked like a bloody mess to be a series of claws marks that ripped his chest bare. Casey chanted from memory a long chain of latin as she cursed her blood onto her host and drew sliced a line across her palm, pressing onto Dean's wound. Her eyes turned a demonic black as the chanting grew louder and louder till she was almost shouting.

Sam witnessed what was happening to his brother. He was being bound to Casey as she tried to revive him. He recognized it – an irreversible blood bond. In the book, it says that when a man a bounded to a demon, he will belong to it, and it can control his every fibre, be it mentally or physically. Sam understood that though this bond, Casey can heal Dean. She can save him, from his injuries and from the crossroads demon.

When it was done, Casey was breaking out in cold sweat, lips pale and dry as she fell to the floor, panting. She only cared about saving Dean and rushed through everything, before preparing to transfer some of her essence into Dean. She looked at Dean. His chest wounds were sealed and his face seemed to recover a tinge of pink. It wasn't after a few minutes did Dean suddenly heave his body up, taking large gulps of air as if suffocated.

Dean woke up feeling weird. He had this unnatural ball of energy swirling inside of him, waiting to be released as he jerked his chest up too quickly sending a wave a nausea and took several deep breathe to ease his light-headedness.

"Sammy, Wha- happened?" His voice was hoarse and shaky.

"I took you to Casey and she did what she had to do. Are you ok?" Sam asked, concerned written all over his face.

"Where's she?" Dean looked around to find her lying by his side, looking at him with great relief as she slowly picked herself on eye level with him.

"Thank you" Dean says to her with utmost gratitude. He couldn't thank Casey more for giving him life, no longer restricted to the one year plan. She just smiled at him, as sweetly as always and nodded in acknowledgement. However, he could feel this pressure building up in his head and thought if this was a good thing or not, or whether it was just a side effect of the binding.

There's one thing he knows. Dean knows that there's demon blood in him- A blood contract between him and Casey. He finally realized what that ball of energy was. It was Casey's power within him, threatening to explode as he struggled to contain it. His face contorted in pain and he grabbed his head by the side, baring his teeth in attempt endure the flowing pressure but to no avail.

Finally he let out a loud yell and let loose all of it. The ground shook vigorously, windows breaking and glasses exploding. That wasn't the most terrifying thing. What frightened Sam was that Dean's eyes flicked a moment of pure blackness…..

* * *

**TBC Please Review**


	5. Trouble

**Gordon Trouble**

As the surrounding chaos ceased to a silent and eerie calmness, Dean blinked for a few moments before his eyes returned to its original green orbs. He was scared and totally freaked out. So strange, so unnatural, he thought he'd become evil.

"Casey, what is happening?" Sam asked as his voiced wavered in uncontrollable fear.

"I'm not sure; this kind of bonding is not very common due to its mutuality. Most demons would rather a one way blood link like feeding blood to its puppet to control them" Casey explained with a hint to disgust.

"Like me?" Sam enquired and she nodded. He'd always suspected that yellow eyed demon did something to him that lure him to darkness, tempt him to evil, and control him to lead the war. With his death he felt the anger and impulse in him diminish like a snap of a finger when Dean shot him.

"So what's going to happen to Dean now?"

"My guess is that he now has a minute amount of my power which may surface under severe stress" Casey replied, "other than that, he should be fine…unless I'm dead."

Sam looked startled for a moment "I guess I can't exorcise you now huh?"He chuckled lightly. Casey was so afraid that Sam would send her back to hell or something but looking at the situation, things came out pretty ok.

"So, I'm a part demon?" Dean suddenly spoke up. His eyes were kind of unfocused as they darted around the room with closely knitted brows. It was clear that he was trying to figure where he was while listening to their entire conversation.

"No, you are a puppet demon, with a great master, just like Pinnochio" Casey smirked "and lying on her floor half naked in a pool of your own blood".

Dean looked down at himself, realizing that she was right. His shirt was cut open to reveal his chest and as he sat up, he could feel blood from the ground dripping down his back "Ha ha, very funny" Dean retorted. "So what happened to the Wendigo?" directing his question to Sam.

"Toasted"

"Good"

The pressure in his head has dissipated and Dean had gone back to being, well, cocky and irritating as usual. He hasn't lost his charm though and Casey still loved him just the same. Sam suggested that instead of Casey stalking Dean all the time, maybe now she could follow them and three of them can stick together to protect each other. It works perfectly. Casey protects Dean, Dean protects Sam, Sam and Dean protects Casey. Great.

"That sounds like a good plan, terrific." Dean exclaimed

"Yea, and you can screw Casey over and over as much as you want" Sam joked. It'll be fun having a female travelling around-Something new other than the two of them.

"Hey, we're trying hard to be civil here and the closest we've gotten is lying beside each other on the bed….I'm so not one of his one-night stand" Casey defended, feigning hurt with pouted lips that looked so cute in her current host.

"I get it. You're the nightly stand-" Sam continued while reading the papers but stopped when he came across an article '_Man beheaded by a faulty window' it was suspected that Connors was trying to fix a faulty window when it came down on him suddenly. The police found it bizarre that a window could have such force but there was no evidence of murder. "_Guys, I think I found something, take a look at this"

"You think it's another Max Miller case?" Dean asked, reading the papers intently as he remembered the incident and shuddered at the thought of it. Sam had saw him die by a bullet between his forehead, shot by a floating gun under Max's control. He can vaguely visualise his own brain matter splattered all over the wall behind him. _eek _That is so not going to happen again.

"Possible" Sam replied

"Let's go check it out then!" Casey jumped in excitement. It was the first gig with them and she was ecstatic. Finally, she didn't have to working those bars just to see Dean. With each day, their relationship became more intimate as the flame of love between them grew brighter with every passing moment they spent together.

* * *

It was already night time when they reached the town and decided to crash in before going into research. The three booked into a motel and asked for one room as usual, but now with a king sized bed and a mattress. Dean and Casey would sleep together while Sam took the mattress. He didn't mind as long as his brother is happy. Dean had sacrificed so much for him; it's time for Sam to do something for him now. Moreover, sleeping on the mattress wasn't too bad; people hardly requested them so most the ones he slept on were pretty new. Sam always told the couple to 'get a room' but he didn't mean it and none of them ever considered it. They couldn't risk having two rooms. If one of them were to get attacked in the night, the other might not be in time to come rescue. 

Morning came and Casey got up early. She looked beside her to see Dean sleeping on his abdomen while his hands curled around her waist. He looked peaceful and his lips were curved up slightly, Casey wondered what he was dreaming about so happily. She pecked him on the forehead and went to fresh up.

Cool water splashed onto her face as she closed her eyes, relishing the energizing sensation. Rough ,calloused hands wrapped her from behind, taking her by surprise as Dean's head burrowed itself into her neck, kissing all the way up to her ears, nibbling them playfully.

Casey giggled at the ticklish bites of love and wriggled within the grasp of Dean to cuddle him with her soapy and wet arms.

"Now you've gotten me all dampy, sweet pie" Dean whispered into her ears, still within her embrace.

"My, who's your sweet pie? Deeean " Casey flirted back.

"Who do you think?" and Casey smiled.

A patting of bed was heard outside the bathroom. The couple turned as Sam sat up on this bed groggily.

"Man, I woke up feeling those weird vibes to see you two starting it all over again" Sam grumbled from the disturbance the couple had caused. It had been a rough few days for him, having experienced all the highs and lows from dean's near death to revival. Worrying all the time has certainly taken a toll on him, not to mention his inborn broodiness

"Sorry dude, didn't know you were homosexual"

"Shut up Dean" Sam sighed and threw a pillow at him as Dean closed the bathroom door.

The couple reappeared a few moments later, both grinning like a pair of crazy lovebirds and Sam shook his head in resignation.

"Why, you jealous I stole your brother, Sam?" Casey asked. She was careful not to call him Sammy as she knew that it mattered to Dean very much- he'd made it pretty clear. "Well then, I'll go grab us some breakfast while you two have your brotherly bonding session". With that, Casey left the motel.

"Oh Sammy, you got to hand it to her. She's the greatest chick ever" Dean said as he looked that the door where Casey once stood.

"I guess I just need to adjust to our new companion"

"Hey, you suggested it first"

"I know, Jerk"

"Bitch" and the brothers shared a hearty laugh.

* * *

Dean went to draw the curtains slightly to let some sunlight in when he spotted a familiar figure from afar. He was a black and bald, with a sniper pointing towards their motel room. 'Damn bastard' he thought. He didn't want to alert Gordon so Dean left Sam in the dark to keep the situation as it is. If both of them were to leave Gordon's sight at the same time, who knows what he'll do next. _How did he get out of Jail anyway? _Then again, if the Winchesters could do it, why not him? Dean's pretty sure that Gordon has some dumb ass lackeys working under his wing.

"Sammy, I'll just go out for a moment to pay the counter for the next two nights kay?"

"Kays" Sam replied plainly while doing research on his laptop. _'I'm going to buy him a new one someday' that thing is getting old and slow.__' _Dean mentally noted.

He got up to the roof of the opposite building as stealthily as possible and took Gordon down from behind. The two fought for the gun as Dean pinned him onto the ground and knocked Gordon's hand against the concrete till he dropped the gun. "What the hell are you doing Gordon?!" He punched him in the face several times that Dean swore he felt the bones crack beneath his fist as Gordon's nose bled together with his split lip."Don't. ever. mess. with. me" Dean taunted. Just as he thought he'd the upper hand, Gordon suddenly lurched up and with one swift movement, kicked Dean in the groin. Dean grimaced _Crap, family jewels_ as Gordon went to reach for the gun, only to be tackled by Dean onto the ground again.

Suddenly, Gordon looked behind him and shouted, "Sam!". Dean turned with immediately response at the sound of his brother's name. Within that split second, Gordon took the gun laid at arms length and hit Dean with whatever left of strength he'd left. Dean turned back to Gordon upon being tricked, only to see the butt of the gun coming right at his face before everything went black.

Meanwhile, Sam still waited innocently in the motel room, ignorant of what had happened to his brother "Hm, what's taking him so long?" and continued researching….

* * *

**TBC Please Review.**


	6. Threat

**Gordon Pays**

_About 15 minutes later..._

Dean woke up feeling like he'd been hit by a semi, and found himself tightly secured to a chair in a abandoned warehouse. The air is stale and musty and it smelled of rotting wood and dust. He sees an array of gun laid before him as Gordon polished them one by one.

"Nice collection eh" Gordon boasted "took a long them to get em'" and starting keeping them one by one in a leather suitcase. He traced his hands over them with great pride. _I thought Pride was sent back to hell?__Nevermind_

"How did you get out of prison?" Dean asked harshly. He was downright pissed. Not only is he away from Sammy and Casey, he is stuck here with a psychotic and obsessed hunter, bent on killing his brother. Struggling against the restrains but to no avail, Dean glared at Gordon with tremendous hatred. _I swear I will kill you, you bastard!_His wrists were already starting to bleed as he rubbed the ropes vigorously, hoping to loosen it unsuccessfully.

"You have your ways; I have mine" Gordon grinned "Remember Ruddrick and Creedy? The two men you knocked out within a minute with lady luck shining on you? Oh yes, they adore me, and they do…what ever I say"

_Man, his head is so __big;__ I doubt he can walk out of this place without breaking its doorframe._ 'Did he really think he was that adored?' Dean thought. Gordon is sick in the mind, he has got to think quickly, and get the hell out of here to warn Sam. "If you dare to hurt my brother, I swear-"

"Ahh, speaking of Sammy here, I need you to make a simple phone call, telling him to come here. I'll give you the address and you shall not tell him about me, or I don't know what I might do…"

* * *

After the call, Dean continued to glare at Gordon "See? That wasn't so hard isn't it?" Gordon said "Cut the glare, it'll do your eyes no good." 

"Why hunt Sam? He's no threat to you" Dean pleaded.

"Not yet. If you see Hitler when he was still a crappy artist, wouldn't you kill him, knowing that he will cause World War Two?" Gordon reasoned. Sam has been tainted by the Demon, he's one of them, he's to lead the war, the war against humans. Why doesn't Dean understand that?

"Go to Hell" Dean cursed at him.

"People study History so that they can learn from the mistakes of the past. Sam Winchester must die, Dean. I'm sorry, but it has to happen." Gordon looked at him in the eye.

In a distance, the sound of the impala could be heard. Sam is here. "Do you think he'd so stupid to fall for your stupid trick?" Dean questioned. Sam's a trained soldier, however rebellious he is, Dad had prepared him for everything.

"No, especially since I know you've somehow told him about this." Dean raised an eyebrow. "Yea, I'm sure. Sam's going to snoop around and see me guarding the front, then he'll come in by the back door and hit the trip wire, if he doesn't, there's a second one." Gordon explained, "and you can't stop it" as he placed a gag in Dean's mouth, silencing his desperate cries to alert Sam.

The backdoor clicked as Sam unlocked it. Dean's heart raced. _Save Sammy__ Save Sammy _He could feel himself getting increasingly agitated as new form of energy surged through his veins. He knew what it was, and he embraced it. The power gathered in this head in a familiar pressure as he forced them to his fingertips and muscles for their impending explosion.

Suddenly, the gag flew from his mouth and the ropes that bound him snapped just like his anger. Dean was up on his feet in a moment. The look on Gordon's face was priceless. He held the look of betrayal and disbelief, totally caught off guard by Dean's newfound ability.

Dean closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. When he finally did, they weren't his usual charming green orbs….

Demonic black eyes stared back right at Gordon, looking into his own fear-filled ones. "What are you?" Gordon gasped. He couldn't believe his eyes. _Sam's the evil one, not Dean__ How is it possible?_"You are not Dean!"

"Yes, I am. Still very much is, now with certain perks which I now use to my advantage" Dean smirked "and if you're wondering, I'm not possessed you son of a bitch." His eyes flashed dangerously as Gordon was telekinetically thrown over into the wall, pinned onto it with invisible strength. "Sam! Stay where you are." Dean shouted, praying that Sam wasn't hurt. Till now, no bombs have exploded…yet.

* * *

"Dean? Where are you? Are you ok?" Sam asked, fear and concern evident in his voice. There's certainly something different with Dean. He sounded usually calm and dark. He heard the tripwires dislodge by themselves and he knew something was wrong. Treading cautiously on the ground, Sam slowly peaked into the adjacent room. What he saw confirm his doubts. Dean had Gordon hanging from the wall as he…well, sprouted a long script of curses at him. How typical of Dean. 

"Erm, Dean, I'd hate to interrupt your lovely monologue with this bastard here, but we ought to get back before Casey starts to worry."

"How about Gordon?"

"You'll settle him while I wait out. Be quick though."

"Sammy, before you go, take this lovely trunk of his over there. It's filled with weaponry and believe me, he won't need them anymore, not as if he can hold them when I'm finished with him" Dean said with a wide smile across his face in amusement.

Sam nodded and took his case of guns and arrows, leaving the warehouse all for Dean to have fun with Gordon. Before he left, he gave a small request, "Don't kill him will ya? I would hate to see another hunter die, especially by the Winchesters, not that we're exactly evil."

Gordon's eyes widen in fear. "No, no, not my hands… you jerk!"

"Shut up, only Sam can call me jerk you moron! Yea, that's right, I'm going to maim you… maybe add in a broken leg. And it's an extra bonus, you should be glad" Dean remarked sarcastically.

"The high and righteous Dean Winchester…" Gordon laughed to himself "going all devilish, just like those things he'd hunted"

"Dude, you're hurting my ego, I'm not demonic" Dean brought his hands to his chest feigning hurt.

Gordon rolled his eyes and retorted, "Says the guy with hollow black eyes, I'm not afraid of you" He looked into Dean, "and I'm going to hunt you and your brother till the end. You both are going to hell".

"Nope, you got that wrong, I mailed my 'ticket to hell' back to the old crossroads" Dean pointed to himself "and got a cool chick in return" he proudly proclaimed "anyway, this has been charming but oh, look at the time…"

The man on the wall began to scream as his wrists turned a three hundred and sixty degrees turn while one of his knees buckled inwards. Gordon's collarbone cracked as his shoulder was dislodged in an odd angle. His face contorted in indescribable agony, yellow-stained teeth baring with clenched jaws in attempt to bear the intolerable pain he felt. With no control over his limbs, Gordon panicked when his head started to turn slowly against his will. _Oh no! Crap! Shit! Damn! He's going to break my neck!_ Just as he thought this was it, the end of his life, the motion stopped.

"Had you there for a moment ya? Just kidding dude, relax. " Dean joked lightly. "See you around" and Gordon dropped to the ground with a loud thud _He's heavy _Dean noted and started walking out to meet Sam as he heard the impala's engine come to life.

"Damn you Winchesters!" Gordon choked out.

Dean, surprised that he was still conscious, turned around and gave him one last look "What ever…" as his eyes returned to his original green orbs.

He entered the car while Sam hung up his phone and said, "I called the cops, they'll be here in a few so let's get out of here" throwing the mobile out of the car. Dean stared at him "What? Anonymous tip dude, phone tracing?"

"kays. I thought it was my phone for a moment" Dean replied "I hope Casey's back with the food, I'm starving"

"You miss her or the food?"

"Both" Dean grinned.

* * *

**This is the End of the story. Dean gets out of the Deal. Gordon gets out of the way. Might do a Sequel. Reviews appreciated.**


End file.
